Dixonman Delight
by Little.Miss.Dixon
Summary: If I could go back to that day when everything happened, I would to change it all, but while everything crumbled that day, I also fell upon one of the footsteps of somebody I would quickly become completely fascinated and infatuated with.
1. Saved

Sorry this is so long for whoever reads haha It'll take off after this one I promise ;)

It was a normal day and nothing more or less. The same Georgia sun baked my bare skin while I lied down underneath it in my bikini. My sweet tea and radio sat on the ground beside me.

Just a normal day for me.

I sighed and wiped a bead of sweat off my neck. That was my sign that my time was up for the day.

So I leaned forward and picked all of my things up from my tanning area. The cool damp grass felt amazing between my toes all the way to my front porch where my gram rocked in her wooden Adirondack chair. She gave me a cheesy grin while I passed her.

The screen door was already open, revealing the large elk mount in the foyer. Right underneath that was a hutch that had been in the family for generations. There were mostly pictures of my parents in high school. Some of me in my cap and gown. And one in the center of Gram and Pop on their wedding day. They were pictures of love and right underneath them inside the cabinets were baby blankets and photo albums.

My grandparents basically took me in from infancy. Momma ran off not too long after I was born and Daddy had never been sober enough to really raise me. I knew him well enough to not miss his companionship. The only time we did do things were enough for me to realize I had enough love from my pop.

Daddy's hunting trips and drunken outbursts while I visited were quite enough for me.

I kept walking through the house, up the stairs and to my bedroom where I stripped off my bikini and turned on my shower.

My room's walls were covered in old wallpaper like the rest of the house but it was pink floral rather than forest green or sand colored. Pictures of rodeos and hunting trips were hung allover. Ribbons and buckles sat on shelves. All of the furniture was white wicker that had been around for ages. The best thing about it all was the huge window that let the perfect amount of sunshine in. In front of it was a tree, like the ones in movies that the sneaky boy climbs up, that cast shadows of the leaves all over my room. They would always put me to sleep on days like these, when the breeze would come through and bring the smell of honeysuckle and fresh mowed grass through. This room was my safe place and I would hate to part with it.

The cool water felt eccentric on my skin. It washed off all of the sweat from my tan and made my energy come back. The smell of my lavender soap filled up the bathroom after I used it. I always enjoyed my aftertan showers….I had no idea this would be my last.

When I got out I didn't bother putting on a bra. Just threw on my favorite underwear and cutoff jean shorts with an old tee shirt of my dad's I'd cut in half and cut the neck off of.

Tea in hand, I started down the stairs to fix something to eat…. I got to about the last stair when I saw one for the first time, out the front door. There was a mob of estranged humans moving towards my front porch, probably about thirty yards away. Gram had already wobbled to the door, our eyes met and she nodded at me.

"It's the sick."

She was so calm when she said it.

The last we'd heard of the virus it was under containment just yesterday morning. So we hadn't seen it or heard much of it since…

I dropped my tea and shuffled up the stairs. I was headed straight to grab my gun because I had no idea what exactly was ahead of me…Good thing I did.

I could hear Gram and Pop talking about going underground. They were the type who had decided long ago to put whatever canned goods and nonparishables they possibly could into storage. Just in case a government emergency happened. They even had fuel stored behind the barn and a silo full of rice. They lived their lives off the grid on the outside of Atlanta. Just far enough.

Before I headed down to the storage with them I went back to the porch to get a closer look. That was probably a choice I could have lived without making but I did it anyways. I looked through my scope to see them closer and it was something from a horror movie. The living dead. They looked like living roadkill and there was no possible words to describe every disgusting detail about them.

I rushed to the backyard where the stairs to the underground storage were. Gram was helping Pop down each one, since he couldn't walk much anymore. She looked up at me and motioned for me. I wanted so bad to stay with them but I thought it would be better if I ran and caught the cops to come and take care of the situation.

"I'm gonna run to town and fetch help!"

"No you don't! You'd better get down here or you'll never hear the end of it from both of us! "

I looked over my shoulder and sighed, thinking about either options but still thinking it would be better if I left.

"Sorry gram!" I slammed the two wood doors shut and scurried off before I could feel guilty for what else she had to yell at me. I usually did what she told me not to. The most recent action I had taken was buying my own puppy shortly before graduation. I couldn't help my longing to take care of a little German Shorthaired Pointer. The only reason they let me keep my Cliff was because he was a killer huntin dog. That was only one thing. There were parties and guys and some other things they would never know and never expect from me. There was in fact, too much she didn't know about me that I already felt guilty for.

I didn't know how guilty I would feel for leaving them behind yet.

I rushed to back in to the house through the back and to my backpack full of boxes of shells for my shotgun. Just a precaution I guess in case there was trouble which at that point I doubted there would be.

I wish I was right.

The infected were now just a few yards from my porch but I was able to rush to my old candy apple red chevy truck.

It started right up and I was able to haul off down the dirt road towards the closest way to the highway.

I was so relaxed at this point. There was really nothing to be afraid of. Just hop on over to town and get the police, I had thought. Simple as that.

I went ninety the whole way to the highway and thought it was strange that there were no other drivers on the road. Everything was abnormally settle for what it usually was.

And then I got to the high way.

Let me rephrase I got close to the exit and saw the vacant cars for miles. There were accidents allover without any people making a fit at all. I obviously stopped.. I couldn't drive any further meaning there was a big rig clogging up my lane.

I stopped my truck grabbed my gun and backpack. I walked just a few feet and was able to see all of the broken glass and even worse, dead bodies everywhere. It smelt too horrible to even approach some areas. I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from gagging. My walk ended quickly when I heard the banging against a car not far enough away from me. Of course I waited to see what the cause of it was, but it noticed me before I noticed it apparently. I began to shuffle backwards slowly when I saw the figure that had previously been a little girl. My gun stayed down but my stomach seemed to jump up into my throat. Before she could get any closer I started off the main road and just walked towards my truck.

That plan immediately ended when I saw that there were three more infected near my truck. At that point I finally began to panick, which led me straight into the forest.

I tried to keep my breathing lite and my footsteps quiet but with the speed I was gainin that was harder and harder. The roads I took to get home were in my vision so I could easily follow them home. Again, I found myself cut off by these creatures that seemed to be noticing me more and more. That's when I began to haul ass.

I couldn't stay on one path without them showing up where my feet were going. My gun was getting heavy and my shoulder strap was at home still so I slowed down the more I ran. After I'd ran for a good five minutes I had to stop and breathe. I could still hear odd muffled voices all around me but there was no way I could continue much longer. When my hiding spot was discovered I kept going, hopelessly feeling and I was sure hopelessly looking as well. Another one came from right beside me at one point and it gradually built up. One every second it seemed like found me and I could just see the edge of the forest ahead. Luckily for me, there was a loud and obnoxious noise, a car alarm of some kind that came from where the highway was. That killed off almost all of my predators by drawing their attention elsewhere and with the light at the end of the tunnel, I felt like I could move quicker.

I should've known better than to push myself because not five steps later I tripped over a tree root that bulged out of the ground, hooking my entire foot. I couldn't seem to get over my nerves after I looked over my shoulder. Three of them were right on my tail and I was just a foot from the edge of the forest. I scurried and army crawled and did whatever I could to keep forward motion but I began to cry and was already panting and sobbing. With the span between the infected and I growing smaller, so did my hope. And I screamed at the top of my lungs, in case there was anyone near that would be there. My muscles seemed to lock on me and I found myself paralyzed in that spot, just as my face and back were exposed to the sunlight.

The only action I could take then was to scream and sob and wait for something to happen, whether it be getting captured or somehow by the grace of god saved. I was reaching further, trying to pull on the ground to escape but before I knew they were just feet from me. That's when I looked up and realized there was a camp set up just ahead, with a group of people just turning their heads and rushing to see where the screams were coming from. There was a few men in front, one with a uniform on, but I was most relieved to see a man with a crossbow up and ready. I screamed for them one more time before I felt something grab my heel and pull me. The man with the bow shot an arrow, and just when I thought I was going to be saved, I realized the arrow was coming right at me, closer and closer until everything in my vision faded to darkness.


	2. Charlotte

The next thing I saw was the top of a tent. I was laying in someone's tent. Who? I had no idea. But I knew I was feeling healthy and sane and that was good for me. I sighed heavily and could smell campfire and some kind of meat cooking. That made my stomach grumble. Before I had to leave my house I was just about to make something to eat.

I got up slowly, trying not to make my head spin. The tent was small. No more than one person could really sleep comfortably in it. It clearly belonged to a man by the looks of all of the belongings. I stumbled up to my feet, carefully avoiding stepping on objects on the way to the entrance of the tent.

When I pulled the sheet back to pass through the light blinded me so badly I couldn't see who the voices outside were coming from. But they could see me.

"She's awake." I heard whispers and mumbles as I kept tip toeing around until my sight came back.

"Good evening Little One." My eyes were functioning finally and I saw the man with the uniform on in front of me.

"Uh-Hi….Who are you?" I muttered, yawning quickly and stretching my back.

"My name's Rick Grimes. You came into our camp just a couple hours ago. Do you remember?"

I kept walking towards a vacant chair and he followed.

"Yeah, I mean, I remember an arrow comin at my face."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"If it weren't for that arrow coming towards you it wouldn't have hit the walker that was about to take a chunk out of your leg."

"Walker?"

"Yeah," He said kneeling down beside me. "That's what we call the dead."

"I thought they had the virus under control."

"They thought they did" Another voice came from behind me and startled me.

I turned to face them and it was a darker colored man who I remembered seeing earlier.

"Sorry, I'm Shane. How've you been able to stay away from all of this and not know what was going on?"

I shrugged and sighed without knowing how to answer. I was still in shock from all of this knowledge from the day.

"I live with my grandparents outside of town quite a ways. They ain't very technology savy."

Once I mentioned my grandparents I panicked and realized I had to go back.

"Oh no my grand parents! I gotta go right now there are still walkers there!"

I stood up quickly but I was instantly shoved down by Shane.

"No no no. That's not such a great idea Sweetheart."

This pissed me off instantly and I pushed back up.

"Umm, yes yes yes. It is a good idea. They need help!"

Shane and Rick exchanged looks and I knew exactly what they were communicating.

"What's your name hun?"

"My name is Charlotte Winston and I need to leave now." I scurried away before they could grab me but realized all of the things I was missing. "Where's my gun? Who took my gun?"

"Look Charlotte. Please just remain calm. You need to talk to us about this. We will try and help you out but we need you to talk."

"You folks ain't understandin! My grandparents are stranded and surrounded by these things and they need someone to save them! I don't have time to just talk! Did you not see all those things chasing me! My grandparents don't stand a chance on their own! They're old!"

"They didn't." Shane was the only one with a response and he only stared at the ground while saying it.

"What was that mister?"

"He's right." The guy named Rick added.

"What're y'all talkin about? They're still in the storage! They got food and cover and all. They need me to come n get em! Now what'd y'all do with my shotgun?!"

They both looked at me like I was not going anywhere but someone finally answered me.

"Hey don't sweat it Princess I got it right here."

I turned to see a new face that I did not recall ever seeing because as soon as I did, I couldn't speak,

The tall, dark haired, blue eyed, knight in shining armor was holding my gun out to me. Normally I wouldn't hesitate but at this very moment, I was stunned.

"You gonna take it er not?!"

I jumped out of my state of unconsciousness and grinned like a little girl.

"Yes, sir." I grabbed it and bat my eyelashes the best I could "Thank you."

"Uh-huh." He went on with his day like he didn't even make eye contact with me. I was rather insulted by this but stayed in place, only shifting to keep him in sight.

"So whatsurname then?"

I was just about to answer when Rick cut in for me.

"Charlotte Winston."

"Winston eh? Good last name."

Rick continued by introducing this guy to me. And I was so thankful that he did. "Charlotte this man is Daryl Dixon. The one who shot the arrow that you saw coming at your face."

I giggled and looked down at the ground shyly, tracing a rainbow with my toe.

"That's right your sorry ass 'd be dead or worse."

He still seemed uninterested but was at least engaging in conversation. I grinned even bigger and glanced back up at him.

"I'll make sure and remember that."

I was praying that he got my gesture but he kinda just grunted in response.

"Charlotte here was just telling us that she needs to go back where she came from to save her grandparents."-"And my dog."-"Ok and her dog who are surrounded by walkers last she knew."

Rick finished with just staring at Daryl and waiting for his response which was a lot like theirs.

"Huh- That don't sound too smart. You thinkin you're goin by yourself Princess?"

I nodded and rocked from side to side for a second.

"Well y'all'd like to come. 'Specially you since your such a good shot."

He bit his lip and looked at Shane who just shrugged and walked away and then to Rick who just stared at me. Then he scratched his ear and shrugged himself.

"Din't you come from the highway? At's the worse place to try an get to you know? 'Specially after you done an stirred all of em up."

I shook my head and pointed towards the direction my house was in.

"My place is just 5 miles that way. I know just how to get there!"

Daryl looked over his shoulder where I was pointing and then tossed his crossbow over his shoulder.

"I don't see why not."

Rick and Shane just rolled their eyes and looked around like they wanted no part of it.

"Well come on now she jus wants her damn dog!"

"Yeah an you know what it probably looks like by now?"

Daryl sighed and started to walk away. "Sorry Princess I'm not going without backup."

I sat there and pouted for a bit and Rick came closer after Shane and Daryl had left.

"Look, you are welcome to stay here. Just don't go back there by yourself."

I sat at the shore just far enough to let it hit my toes. The water felt so good on my grass cuts.

All my thoughts were consumed of was getting back home until a dark haired woman sat next to me and sighed.

"Im Lori. My husband is Rick."

"How do you do Lori?"

"Well." She shrugged "I guess I'm just doin…I'm sorry about your folks. I wish there was something that could be done."

"It's not like they're dead. There really is….I don't understand why nobody will just come and help me. They act like I'm tryna pull teeth here."

"The thing about it is if they leave than there are few here to protect us."

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, having my attention being simultaneously taken by Daryl who'd just come up past us to wash blood off his hands.

"You still mopin about leavin here?"

"Maybe. What's it to you?"

He grinned and looked at me dead in the eye. "Obviously it don't mean a damn thing to me I jus thought I'd be polite. I really tried sorry it din't work out."

Someone called Lori's name and she gave me a smile before she walked off. My stomach filled straight up with butterflies when Daryl sat next to me.

"So why'd you leave home anyways? That ain't too bright."

"Neither is staying and being cornered by walkers either. I went to get help because I thought there was help around still."

"Well, you got a gun. Coulda handled yourself."

"Ok I got it Daryl. Im wrong, you're right."

He kicked his feet out and leaned back onto him arms, coming too close for comfort.

"How old are you anyways?"

I saw him scan me from head to toe and had to grin.

"Why do you ask?"

"Can't I do that?"

I blushed a bit too much and shook my head.

"Well?"

"I'm old enough."

"Ol enough fer what?"

"For whatever I want!"

"That's fucken helpful. Sure answered a lot. Shit."

"What's tellin you my age gonna help?"

He got a shit-eatin grin on his face and shrugged without breaking his eye contact with me.

"If I tell you how old I am will you take me home?"

My stomach did flips when he gave me that look again.

"It depends on if you're old enough to take home."

My face must've done something weird or surprising I was sure because of the way my heart felt after hearing that.

I got shy all of the sudden and realized I was probably overthinking what he was saying.

"I'm 19."

He nodded and did the scan over me again.

"Seems about right."

"Well I told you Daryl. Can you take me now? I'll pay you back I promise."

He frowned at me and raised an eyebrow.

"An how you think you're gonna do that?"

"I have food at home! How long have you been out here? I know you gotta be hungry! I'll cook for you. And feed you liquer."

He seemed to be processing it and moved his mouth around alittle bit.

"How many walkers are there?"

"Hell if I know I didn't count em."

"Well I donno if I can help you."

He got up and began to walk away.

"Daryl please! I'll do anything!"

Apparently that's the phrase he'd been waiting for or it just happened to strike his fancy.

"Anything?"


	3. A Similar Story

Thank you to my one follower and one favoriter :) I appreciate the audience. Review as you'd like :)

I stayed closely behind Daryl in his tent, which happened to be the one I woke up in earlier.

He shuffled through to mess of thing s on the floor and started putting them in my backpack. A flashlight, a handgun, cigarettes, I watched him throw them all in like he knew exactly what we'd need.

"You know how to shoot that thing don't ya?"

I frowned at him and held my hands out as to say "Are you serious?".

"Wull I had to ask little girl! Don't you be shootin that shit unless I says so. That shits just too damn loud. Brings all the freaks out and we'll have a whole new problem."

"Well duh."

He cast me a nasty glare as he popped the clip out of his handgun and shoved bullets in it.

"You forget how easily I can say no."

I grinned back with alittle sparkle in my eye after he said that.

"But can you? After I offered anything in return?"

His glare slowly faded to just licking the corner of his mouth and just staring at me blankly, clearly having preoccupied thoughts in the back of his head.

"Ok Princess. Whatever."

"Chop chop ol' man it's gettin dark."

He zipped up the backpack in response to my demand and I reach out to grab it but he put it on himself.

"I wanna carry it. It's my bag!"

He grabbed my shoulders and twisted me around, guiding me through the front of the tent.

"Jus shutup an go with it would you? Weigh's much as you anyways."

We scurried through the vacant area and in the way of my house. It would be a long long night but I couldn't wait to get my Gram and Pops safe and my dog out.

"Why _are_ you so small anyways? Ain't you supposed to be alittle bigger than the size of an 8th grader?"

"Uhm excuse me it ain't not small. It's petite. I don't look like an 8th grader either. I'm jus a little lady."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"8th grade."

"Stop sayin that! You never seen me use this here I'd be real careful if I was you. I am just a tiny little lady. I never saw an 8th grader with titties an curves anyways!"

He threw his head back like a little kid to laugh and shook his head again.

"Ok then Little Lady. Have it your way."

"Thank you I rest my case."

I had sped up quite a ways in front of him because of my irritation and looked back.

"You comin er what Daryl?"

All Daryl did was shake his head again and keep lookin at me.

"It ain't polite to stare you know?"

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I cocked my head to the side after Charlotte snapped off with that. She looked so fine at the top of that hill with nothin else around her, how couldn't I stare? She got a pair of Daisy Dukes on like no other an a cut up tee shirt that looked like it'd been a confederate flag at one point. Cut off high enough to show me her rockin little body. Looked like she should be washin my Harley in a tiny two piece. Just my fuckin type.

"Wull I gotta look where I'm walkin don' I? You jus' happen to be in my damn way."

She threw her hands up on her waist. Her perfectly tiny little waist and was about to pop off with another smartass remark.

"Don' even say anything Little Girl! I know, I know, probly got somethin jus' so important to say but I don' wanna hear anymore of yer lil' smartass remarks. Anyway, where's your fucken clothes at? Don't you own a full shirt? Or paira jeans even? I'm getting tired of seein' that belly button." Said no one. Ever.

She glared at me like she was confused.

"Look I wasn't plannin on seein y'all. They're jus' my summer clothes. Din't know you were so anti-skin. Sorry to hurt your virgin eyes."

I snarled and shook my head again. That's all she kept me doin. Everytime she surprised me with her smartass mouth I jus' had to shake my head.

"Think I'm gettin' tired of you already. What's it been a mile?"

She kicked a rock and kept walkin at my side.

"You'll learn to love me Daryl. By the end of our trip you'll be jus' waitin' to hear what else I gotta say."

"Doubt that."

She skipped next to me. Like a little kid but I could only see everything sexy about her. I could see it and drop a hint about it but I couldn't probly do nothin about it. I could only fantasize about droppin my bow on the ground and rippin off this pack so I could grab her. That would make for a good night. I din't wanna think bout that too much more. Sounded too damn good.

"So Daryl," She had such a girly flirty voice to start off with. How'm I s'posed to respond to that? "How did y'all find eachother?"

"Who? Oh the camp? We was all on the highway together. Jus' found eachother I guess."

"Ok…So who's yours? Your people I mean?"

I sighed at the thought of my brother. The thought of his damn hand that is.

"Don' really have anyone."

"So you were all by yourself then?"

"Wull, no, my big brother was with me to start. He left with a group to go into Atlanta. Din't make it back so we went an looked for em. Nobody else wanted to go. I was goin anyway. That made em wanna come I guess."

She got quiet for an abnormal amount of time.

"Cat gotchur tongue?"

"Did you find him?" Her voice was soft an sad if I was hearin right.

"Ugh….well I found his hand. Mothafucker got chained to the damn building and cut it off to escape. That's Merle for ya."

"So you never found him then?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

It had been a few minutes before she'd said anything. She just walked with her head down.

"Sorry I made you come. I guess I feel kinda the same. I couldn't leave em there. What if they need me? You went for your brother whyI cant I come for them?"

She caught me off guard again with that. Comparin herself to me. And what got me was that it made sense.

"Yeah….Yeah I guess you gotta point Little Girl."

"Charlotte you mean."

Her boppy personality came back almost instantly.

"That's too damn long."

"No it aint't! They're both two syllables! Char-lotte."

"Alright Char-lotte. It just don't feel right callin you that. Too serious."

"It's a name. I didn't know names could be serious. My friends and family call me Charlie… Or I guess called me Charlie."

I looked at her face when she looked down after sayin that. It must've been sinkin in for her.

"Charlie…" I tried it out and she looked up at me, waiting for results. "Yeah that seems better. Feels better to say."

She smiled and nodded, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. It kept going back because she couldn't get it back with the wind blowing.

I reached over for her and without even thinking , brushed my fingers down her forehead and behind her ear so that the hair all went back.

She had the prettiest doe eyes. Their lashes seemed to glow in the remaining color from the sunset behind us. I couldn't seem to look away again.

She took care of that for me and looked forward.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox**

I looked ahead from him touching my face to get my hair out of my face so that the butterflies would settle down.

Then I saw my house on the hill above. It looked like a picture with the wrap around porch. I'd seen it from this point before. A lot of the time I had to walk home from parties. Sometimes I didn't make it this far and would pass out in the fields but a few times I had seen this view. The sun would be comin up behind it and the birds would be chirping all around. Everything was so gorgeous on mornings like that, no matter the hangover.

I must've been smiling the way my heart was because Daryl noticed and said "That it?"

I nodded and wanted to run to it even though it had only been a few hours. But I contained myself and stayed with Daryl.

"Ya din't tell me you was a rich girl."

"Was it necessary?"

He shrugged and shifted his bow around.

"Too bad it don't matter anymore."

The last bit of the walk seemed to fly by. I didn't notice him speaking and if he did I didn't reply. I headed straight to the back where the storage entrance was. Daryl stood right next to me, trying to stay in front of me but I kept walking out from behind him.

"Look would you jus stay in place? If anything pops out I want you to be safe."

I pointed forward then without response. I was pointing to the two doors that usually closed off the storage stair case. But right now, they were swung wide open.


	4. Anything

"Grammy! Graamm! Are you in there!" I nearly jumped out of my shoes to go peak down the concrete staircase but Daryl threw an arm out and caught me instead. "Let me go Daryl!"

"Hold on now! Jus a second!" He turned me to face him and spoke softly to me.

"I'll go in first Charlie. I'll let you know when I come back up. Now stay here dammit."

I nodded quietly and looked down while he stepped away. He went down in the cellar. He made no sound at all and I could hear nothing for the entire time he was down there. It made the two minutes seem like two hours. Which made me want to cry. I wasn't quite to tears but I was having a horrible time breathing smoothly. There was a large knot in my throat and it seemed like my head from disconnected from my body. And then I saw the top of his head and he slowly rose as he got to the top of the stairs. It was hard for me to tell anything by the look on his face since it was mostly always the same. But then I saw his shoulders drop and his lips pursed into a thin solemn line while he shook his head.

"What?! Where are they?"

I ran in his direction, planning to go down there and I started to scream for Gram and Pop but he swept me up and kept me back.

"Hey, hey. You ain't goin down there Little Girl. Might as well not even try!"

"Please just let me go Daryl! I need to see them!"

I struggled against him and screamed at him the best I could until he shook me to get my attention.

"No yer gonna fucken listen to me dammit!" He pointed at the cellar with one hand while the other was attached to my arm. " You gotta stay up here. Ya can't see what's down there Charlie!"

I sniffled and ripped myself away from him, twisting in the opposite direction. I knew just why I couldn't go down there and I couldn't instantly accept it. But then it started to settle, so I buried my face in my hands, and then I sobbed. I sobbed until I couldn't catch my breath anymore and then I just sat down in the tall grass. I might've been there for a few minutes, an hour, who knew but all I did was cry and wish I'd never left. If I hadn't gone they'd've had my gun and my tiny bit of protection I could offer. I cried until I had no tears left right there. And then I pulled myself together and was able to stop.

The silence must have given Daryl the ok because he came up then and sat in front of me indian style. I guess he had found my dog's kennel because not a second later Cliff dashed between us, throwing himself on the ground and wiggling his little docked tail.

He cleared his throat and rubbed his face like he was overwhelmed enough to shout.

"I- uh- fuck."

"You're sorry I know."

He nodded and took a deep breath in.

"Yeah I guess that's a way of sayin it."

I watched him take off the pack and set it to the side to shuffle through it. He took out a cigarette and lit it, then took a hit and handed it to me.

"This'll make you feel better Sweetheart."

I hit it and choked on a sob, nodding my head. I guess that was his way of caring for me. He even called me sweetheart for sympathy. At least his method worked well.

"Thank you Daryl."

He nodded in response and just watched me relax for a second.

"I need to go inside." I finally said out loud.

"What're we waitin for?"

He stood up and held out a hand for me which I took and pulled myself up. He followed me up my porch steps and when we went through the front door he stepped in front of me to check everywhere we walked. That was fine with me at that point because everything in my mind was just hazy. It was strange walking through the house in the dark and it felt so cold. Things were knocked over and the refrigerator was opened up and completely gone through. There was shuffling in the laundry room so all Daryl did was shut the door quietly. "Waste of an arrow." He mumbled and waved his fingers to have me follow him.

"I want to go to my room." I said casually, not thinking much of my voice volume.

His eyes narrowed and he pressed his finger up to my lips. Against the wall beside him was a shadow that came running towards us and when the walker arrived Daryl had already raised his crossbow to shoot him square in the forehead.

I almost felt like clapping for him but that would only result in me getting scolded like a little kid again.

"Hold onto the backa my shirt an take me up there." He whispered. I did as he told me and we headed up the stairs. At the top was already one waitin for an arrow. As soon as he got hit he fell forward and almost toppled over us until Daryl pulled us both against the wall. He looked back at me and winked and then kept goin. When we got to the upstairs hallway I let go of him and he darted in and out of each room, Leaving mine for last and that was the one I was headed straight into. I stepped inside and instantly felt myself again, taking in the light walls and warm Georgia breeze that crept through my windows. I stood there just breathing the perfumed air and hoping I wouldn't have to move. I closed my eyes. And I could hear the crickets and the leaves and the wonderful sound of nighttime in Georgia again. Nothing else….Until I was awoken by a heart attack given to me by the shock of a zombie nearly falling on top of me AGAIN! I had gasped and fallen back onto my bed when Daryl came in from the joint bathroom.

"Do I really gotta keep savin yer ass!?"

My brain was moving to slowly to even respond.

Daryl circled around my bedroom, staring at the pictures and examining the people in them.

"Whos this guy?" He tapped on the picture of my dad and I with a buck he'd shot one year.

"At's my daddy."

"Huh. Where the fuck is his ass?"

I bit my lip and sighed alittle.

"I have got no idea."

Daryl looked over at me and pointed to the door. "Wull why'd you wanna come up here then?"

I popped up after he'd reminded me of my task and started to throw some clothes in a bag. I got a couple pairs of jeans and a couple of shirts. He came over to my side at my vanity to look at the pictures around my mirror and I wasn't sure if I sure pull open my underwear drawer or not. I figured he wouldn't notice at all but as soon as I started pulling pairs out he glanced down and made a 'yum' type of sound.

I rolled my eyes and closed it after all of them were packed.

"You packin for vacation or what? I hope you plan on carryin that."

"It's underwear Daryl! I keep my ass clean, unlike you obviously! Speaking of which you should really use the shower."

He grunted and shook his head.

"That ain't happenin til you feed this big boy. Pay up remember? What else was it you owed me?"

I bit my lip trying not to grin but I couldn't help cracking a smile.

"Hm?" He said coming close to my face. "What was that thing you said you'd do fer me?

I shrugged and tried to ignore him but he kept at it.

"Come on now. Don' be shy!"

"Anything Daryl." I nearly whispered, glanced over at him and he was cupping his ear like he didn't hear me.

"One more time a little louder."

"Anything Daryl!"

He grinned and put his arm down, nodding his head. "Oh that's right. Anything…. Hmm. I'll be where the liquor is. Think it's safe to say we both need it tonight."

With that he left the room, glanced back at me licking his lips.

I took just a few more minutes, reminiscing and staring at old pictures, hoping I could somehow memorize them. My graduation picture was the most important to me. My daddy and my grandparents both were in it and for once everyone looked genuinely happy and sober.

About half an hour later I got downstairs to see Daryl leaned back in the office swivel chair he had apparently moved to the kitchen table.

"So…." I stopped in the archway and pressed my body against the side of it rather flirtatiously "What shall chef Charlotte fix for Mr Dixon tonight?"

He just stared at me and shrugged.

"Whatever your little heart desires. Just make it taste good."

I nodded and headed straight to the cupboard since nothing in the fridge was edible and grabbed the first thing I saw. Spaghetti noodles and tomato sauce.

That took about ten minutes for me to slap in a pan and boil up. I wasn't feeling artistic obviously since I was feeling much like a zombie myself due to exhaustion and shock. Daryl came up beside me while I was dishing up the plates and held a shot of what smelt like Jack right under my nose.

"Drink that on up. That'll make you feel better too."

I looked up at him and he nudged his arm more in front of me as if to pressure me into it.

"What I gotta teach baby Charlie how to take a shot now too?"

That comment made me almost spit on the food the way I snorted. I rolled my eyes, walked away from the plates, to the kitchen table and grabbed the entire bottle.

"No no no. Must Charlie teach Daryl how to take it from the bottle is the question."

With that I tipped my head back with it pressed against my lips, letting all that good feelin whiskey dropped clear down my mouth and down my throat.

"Wull would you look at that! Here I was thinkin I had to devirginize you. Did I just hear you challenge me little girl?"

I set the Jack down and glared at him. "You really think a challenge is a good idea at this moment for me?"

He shook his head, not in agreement but rather just smiling at me like always and then he made his own plate.

"Thanks for the dinner Princess."

"You bet." I said sliding down into the chair next to his. He came and sat back down also.

"So," he began, taking a fat bite of spaghetti, "where's it you gained yer excellent talent of slammin JD?"

I smiled and looked over at the hutch of pictures across the hall in the foyer.

"Let's jus say itsa gene. I wudn't lucky enough not to get it."

His lips twitched alittle and he seemed to be gone for a minute or two.

"Yeah I feel ya there." Was all he came up with. "Daddy came a lil ill equipped eh?"

"You could say that. Jus…a lil dysfunctional that's all."

"You don't gotta sugar coat it fer me." He looked at me with a look that made me blush because he seemed to read my mind of all of the horrible memories I had of my dad. His eyes burnt into mine and I had to turn away. And I even had to chuckle at how well he called me.

I watched him scarf down the full plate and go get another one and scarf that one down too.

Between each bite he took a swig. I took a swig everytime he put it down. That seemed to be taking its toll on me slowly but surely. That was probably his main concern next to gettin his belly filled up.

"What about mommy? Whats the deal with her?" He finally broke the silence.

I hesitated for a second, then figured, why not tell him while we're on this note?

"She….she uh- I guess couldn't handle him, so left me to put up with it. Ironically."

Daryl cracked his neck and kinda groaned.

"Ain't that a bitch."

I smirked and took a long swig.

"You could say that too."

He grinned back at me and leaned in closer.

"Of course I could. You know why? I can do _anything_ I want tonight."

My blushing got ten times deeper and I couldn't catch my breath for a second because of the wave of adrenaline his deep stare was giving me, unintentionally of course.

It was probably half the whiskey too. I seemed to be at the stage where every second took twice as long to pass by so instead of him just glancing it felt like he was studying me.

"Daryl." I said to break the burning silence.

"Mhm."

"You stink."

He rolled his eyes and shoved the chair back.

"Alright I'm goin! Fuck!"

"You know where it's at."

I grabbed the bottle again after he had gone upstairs. I held on to it quite a bit for the next half hour that he was gone, gettin the best out of it that I could and by the time I thought I'd give Daryl some of my gramps clothes to wear I could barely get up the stairs.

I could at least put together a simple pile for him to wear though and I tumbled down the hall to give it to him. I finally got to my room and giggled at myself for barely being able to walk.

I tried to spit out words but not much was happening.

And then right as I stood outside the door, it burst open and he nearly ran into me.

I was completely shocked and speechless then because my eyes instantly fell down his body.

"Hello." He finally said in the lowest tone he could go.

"You're naked."

"Umm…yeah. I took a shower."

I bit my lip and scanned him again.

"You're wet."

Daryl lifted his eyebrows and smirked.

"I am….I couldn't find a towel.. Sorry…Could I get one?"

I took a second to register the question an then realized it would be impossible for me as drunk as I was to find one before he just air dried.

I couldn't tell if I was just imagining it or not but I thought he took a step or two closer.

"I um- I don't know."

He bit his lip like I was doing and then licked his lips.

"Wull…. I could just stay like this I guess. This ain't gonna bother you is it Charlie?"

My throat tightened and I just then realized I had dropped every piece of clothing except for the sox. Instead of responding I finally looked up and made eye contact with him.

"Jus…whatever works. I mean. " I couldn't even imagine how stupid I looked at that point but he seemed to like whatever I was managing to say.

"I mean you did say you'd pay me back for comin here."

"I did" I nearly whispered as he towered over me and tipped my chin up.

"Said you'd do anything for me."

I could feel his breath and could feel his body heat sweeping over me.

"I did say that. Din't I?"

He nodded and there seemed to either be a chuckle or a growl that came from his chest as we got closer and closer. "You did."

I swallowed the best I could and looked at my toes because I suddenly had gotten an even worse case of butterflies.

"So you gonado it er what?"

He rested his forehead on mine and waited for me to look back up.

Truth was that this was the first time I had no idea what to do once I did look up again.


	5. Walkaway Joe

I waited an waited for Charlie to look back up at me. It seemed like forever before she did. And when she did, she looked like she didn't know what else to do. Or say. Neither did I but the Jack seemed to be doin all that work for me. As for sober Daryl, he kept on chokin on the words he'd actually say and was practically screamin to stop everythin. I couldn't monitor that much though. I guess everything I'd wished I could do earlier had suddenly hit me. It was natural to be standin there in front of her without a thread on. Natural to pop off with sayin "So you gonado it er what?" Natural to tip her chin up because neither of us were sayin nothin er doin anything about it. JD made me take things into my own hands. Which on other days, would have never. Ever. Happened.

She might've mumbled something when I tipped her chin up an stared down in her eyes while I lowered my face. I could hear her tiny voice say something in opposition to whatever the both of us realized I was doin but that didn't last long. Before either of us could blink I'd done it. My eyes felt like they got alittle big at first. Signs of the sober Daryl inside me still. But hers just fluttered shut when our lips touched. We stayed sorta motionless for the first part. Maybe Cuz Daryl was runnin away but Jack was definitely jumpin into it with all fours and ready to roll with it. So I just let him….

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo 

His lips touched mine and my face felt like it melted. He almost seemed like he might pull away, which I sure wasn't ready for, but to my relief, I felt his hands down slide onto my hips and stay comfortably there while the kiss continued. His lips parted slightly and I was able to do the same with mine. After that he seemed to let go all the way. One hand came up behind my head and shoved us together, lettin his tongue tickle the outside of my mouth. A tiny little sound escaped from me then and I couldn't help but put my hands on him too, pull him all the way closer so our bodies were touching. His grip on me changed from just his hand to his full arm, scooping me up and making my stomach flutter again. His hand shifted my head again, and head shoved his mouth deeper, twistin his tongue with mine but always telling it wear to go. He was definitely takin the initiative and it made me more hypnotized the more he did it. Finally I felt his rough hands slide up my sides and up to the sides of my breasts. A deep, low growl came from his chest and he started to walk towards me, forcing me backwards where my bed was. As soon as I ran into it he reach down and grabbed the backs of my legs, pulling them up so I'd fall back. That was the first time our lips separated and he didn't waste any time going to work on the rest of me, sucking an nibbling an all of the above. He kept at it until the arch in my back was as high as it would go. He stood up all the way, licking his lips and shoved my hips onto his. Feeling his hard cock made me even hotter. He smirked and scanned me from head to toe.

"You think I should keep going?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I woke up with a glare straight in my eyes and sat up right away. I looked around, alittle startled and ready to kick someone's ass cuz I had just about forgotten I was in a house. And then when I smelt the perfume and felt the soft white sheets it came back to me. I rubbed my eyes and looked to my side and there she was. Her perfectly naked body all bundled up and content. The whole night came flooding back into my memory all at once and I had to wiggle outta bed before I ripped my hair out.

What the fuck was I supposed to do now? Wake her up? Shake her? Hold her? Kiss her?

I stared at her motionless self for a bit and then scanned the room for the mens clothing she had last night. After I was dressed I bolted. Down the stairs, through the kitchen where my crossbow was,, through the cupboards for any breakfast food and out the door. There was no way I was going to deal with this bull shit like that.

The sun was just comin up right where we had come from. I just followed our blazed path through the tall grass as fast as I could. I was trying to escape the thought of Charlie but it seemed impossible. Her perfume was stuck on my body and I loved it and hated it all at once. Every time I got a whiff her voice would come back into my mind, her moans and gasps and I couldn't deal with all that. It got to the point where I was growlin and fussin everytime I thought it. It was like itchy skin. I just wanted it gone but I kept goin back to it.

An it felt so damn good to give it a scratch.

Luckily with my aggravated pace I got to camp quickly. I was able to find some other kinds of distractions….when something wasn't reminding me that I just left her.


End file.
